


Ass Over Elbow

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aggressive Alex, Alex's POV, M/M, stubborn michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Michael doesn't always get the last word.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Ass Over Elbow

“Hey!” Guerin barked as he followed Alex down the cabin’s front steps. “I know where you’re going!”

“And how do you know I’m not going into town for a beer?” Alex demanded as he wheeled around on his right heel.

“Because I can do what Isobel can do.”

Alex lifted his brow in mild shock and then turned back to head toward his truck. “Stay out of my head, Guerin.”

“Alex, come on,” Michael said but he was moving slow and Alex was already at the driver’s side of the truck.

“You want to help?” Alex asked as he unlocked the truck. “Stay low. Stay sober. Watch the dog for me,” he added after slamming the driver’s side door. He leaned against the well of the open window as he pulled on his seatbelt and narrowed a look at Michael who approached. “Questions, Guerin? You’re not going.”

Michael frowned and started around the front of the truck as Alex turned the key in the ignition. “You can’t go to a new bunker without backup–” Michael was saying with a shake of his head.

“Watch me,” Alex interrupted and pulled forward aggressively, which made Michael stumble back and hold his hands up.

“Alex, chill!”

“No,” Alex replied and he wasn’t joking when he let his foot up from the brake and pulled forward.

Alex would like to think he wasn’t capable of running another man down like this, but then Michael was there and Alex felt something snap. He didn’t slam into Michael, though. The truck came to an abrupt halt, tires spinning and kicking up dirt, as Michael raised a hand. Alex decided to test fate and took his foot off the brake. Michael’s face became one of extreme concentration as he held the truck from coming but an inch or two forward before he quickly pulled his hand back and slammed his body led by a knee forward in a stomp of his boot. The truck was thrown haphazardly backward. When the dust settled, a panting Michael Guerin climbed into the passenger side as Alex stared at him with subtle awe.

As soon as Michael looked at Alex, though, Alex was moody again. Neither of them said a word as Alex restarted the stalled engine and sat up in his seat. Michael put his hands on the dash and swore under his breath.

“If I broke anything–” Michael started without looking up.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex interrupted.

“I can fix–”

“Sit back and put your seatbelt on, Guerin,” Alex snapped back. A pause as he pulled out onto the road. “I need to figure out how to explain your presence to Kyle.”

“Kyle’s goin’?” Michael drawled, sounding hurt.

“If I needed a mechanic, I would have asked.”

Michael sat back and pulled on his seat belt with a flourished tug. “You need a doctor?”

“Still time to bail,” Alex said slowing down.

“Nope,” Michael quickly replied and slapped his thighs. “But I can get Isobel to check on your dog.”

“She’s already taken care of,” Alex told him.

Michael blinked. “Then, why did you tell me to–”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t.”

Michael seemed winded by Alex’s words. “Okay, so it’s going to be like that, huh?”

“Exactly,” Alex said in a flat tone. He took that opportunity to turn on his music player and the truck was filled with late 2000s emo-rock sounds.

Michael nodded, mouth tight. “Some things never change.”

“And some,” Alex began icily, “are going to get tossed ass over elbow out of this truck despite alien abilities if they keep talking.”

Sighing, Michael gave a quick nod and out of the corner of his eye, Alex could see Michael deflate a bit at the prospect of zero conversation.

Alex responded by turning up the music and hitting the gas. They had a way to go and he was still going to find a way to kick Michael out before they got too far from town.


End file.
